Burned
by GracieRedbirdCullen
Summary: Just my version of Burned first chapter. Imma add in a bit at the top where Zoey speaks to Heath just in case you didn't read it in the last book then 'm just gonna add that Nyx says to her that she isn't dead or something like that. Enjoy :


**  
Zoey.**

As the darkness slipped in I tried desperately to grab onto the light, hold onto the meadow scene, which could well be the last time I ever saw Heath. I did everything I could to stay with that moment, it was like clinging to a window sill when you already know you are going to fall. I didn't want to let the darkness defeat me, I've already had darkness destroy one of the most important parts of my life. As I assumed, I lost, I gave in and let go. I was too weak and I had little control left of my body. I thought, momentarily, that I could use the five elements to help me out. I backtracked, if I can't even control my body, how can I call the five elements to escape this treacherous fate. Who knew that in death I would sound like Damien, he would be proud at my use of vocabulary.

Heath said I didn't belong in the Other world, he said to go back, join my friends, Nyx herself agreed with this, so why was the darkness covering me up, like it was triumphant. It was like my last little peak at the world, before they covered me up with a blanket and announced me dead. But I'm not dead. Heath said so. If I am dead, I am glad I got to spend my last moments with him, although I would like to say goodbye to Stark, no matter how bad I am with goodbyes. I need my warrior.

Stark…

I could sense him now, just like when I knew he was searching through my soul, scanning my emotions, he knew every intimate detail and I knew he was here with me, his soul was standing by mine, helping me, bringing me back, pulling the blanket away from my face, hauling me up through the window. Then I could feel his hand on mine, gripping tightly, I could hear the sounds of my friends sobs beside me, I could pick out each individual. I listened harder. I sent my remaining senses out in all directions, feeling with the spirit that Nyx had blessed me with. I silently prayed to her. Goddess, I know you love me even though I screw up, I know that I'm not perfect, but if I'm going back, please help me to stay on your path, I've seen so many be lead astray, and I know how easy it is to wander, just for a moment. So please, Nyx, be with me.

I felt a tingling sensation on my thighs and thought better than to think that Stark was getting a good feel of me, not now, he's too respectful for that, I knew Nyx had blessed me with more markings, to prove that I was going by her will, she was still with me throughout everything and I whispered "Thank You". I went back to feeling with my senses, my hearing with me now.

I took a breath that seemed deep but I'm sure it was raspy and shallow, more like a gasp. At the inhale, I felt Stark's spirit lift. He could feel me, he knew I was still alive! I tried calling out, "Stark, Stark!" as loud as I could. My eyes flashed open and as my eyes adjusted I saw flashes of colours and blurred images and then it all came into focus, there he was, face full of shock. Although, ridiculously handsome at that.

The others saw me too and all exchanged hugs excitedly. I did an inward eye roll at Aprodite's "Nerd Herd" comment, I knew she loves us really, but honestly, I die and she still cares about the way people perceive her, actually the only people that matter are right hear, smiling up at her.

"Oh, shut up!" I said sarcastically and they all enveloped me in a hug and I moaned loudly. "You know I love you guys, right?" I whispered. I got cries of joy in response and replied "Now, Gerroff, your hurting my scar" They all quickly mumbled apologies and jumped away from me but they carried on smiling down at me. "I can't believe you're alive!" Erin exclaimed

"Me too, twin, me too" Joined in Shaunee

The others each made comments on their happiness due to my being well, not dead.

Darius stepped forward, smiling kindly "I'm glad you're back, Priestess."

Damien continued "Yeah, what would we do without you?"

"Thank you very much, I do try" I joked back with a wink.

Jack giggled and put his arm round Stark who still looked awe-struck. "She's fine!" he laughed.


End file.
